puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Anime4ever28
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Rhythm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aira Harune page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mewpudding101 (Talk) 23:11, April 18, 2012 Hey- Thanks for adding information to the Wiki. However, there are some things I need to bring up. 1) NO COLLAGES. They are not the quality I want. Upload the single photos. 2) DO NOT REMOVED PICTURES I HAVE ALREADY POSTED! Not cool. I have posted those pictures for a reason. 3) DO NOT REMOVE MY WRITING! Also not cool. Many of your replacements are very unprofessional, and should be unopinionated (I know my commentary sometimes is not, but it's written in the style). I also had a lot of the pictures you uploaded. If I have higher quality versions, I will upload. Thank you for your work, and I hope to see you again! Mewpudding101 07:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I think you misunderstand. I'm not offended. I just mean if you're going to edit, please do it in the standard way. I had to clean up a lot (why did you put unrelated pictures in the "Image Song" section, I will never know...). However, I'm glad you're on board. Just remember to fill in places, but not change what I've already added (I've worked hours on that). ...? I never said they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Your edit said that they were boyfriend and girlfriend in Dear My Future, but the next episode hasn't been released yet. They have a basic mutual understanding as sort of a boyfriend and girlfriend, but have not actually started going out verbally. You can say they're pracitacally dating, but stating that they are is probably a no-no. Thanks so much! You're so sweet. :3 I don't especially like my words changed around. If you have a suggestion for fixing my words, please send me a message on my talk page. Then I'll consider your suggestion. It helps me when you add in the missing spaces! I haven't completed some "role in the plot" places. MARs pages will especially be long. I like what you did with Hibiki's, but I'd like some more fleshed out detail. Thanks. :3 Mewpudding101 21:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, those pictures are fine. I actually have them on my harddrive, so I'll upload them right now. I get most of my pictures from here. They're good quality, and they mark which episode they come from. Not to mention the commentary is hilarious. But over all, I'd like pictures that describe Hibiki as a person, so for the caption with Kanon, say something about her being super-possesive or something like that. Thanks! Mewpudding101 23:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't exactly know what you mean by that. Pictures from Dear My Future should be put in the Dear My Future column, and Aurora Dream pictures go in the Aurora Dream column. Thanks for deleting that Aurora Rising Dream post. That was one of the stupidest entries I've ever seen... Thanks so much for helping out with the wiki. I really appreciate it. :3 Mewpudding101 16:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC)